


Five Nights At Ouran High School 3

by Bookworm16



Series: F. N. A. O. H. S. H. C. [3]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Author's summaries are still really bad!, Five Night's at Freddy's AU!, Humor, No Gore, No Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm16/pseuds/Bookworm16
Summary: The triquel (?) to Five Nights At Ouran High School Host Club! And the sequel to Five Nights At Ouran High School Host Club 2!





	1. The Call (Day 0)

**Author's Note:**

> NUMBER 3!

The manager of Freddy's was finishing up some last minute paperwork when he got a call on his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"*Cough cough* Hey."

"Haruhi?"

"Yeah. I can't come in this week. *Achoo* I'm sick. You'll have to find someone to cover my shift."

The manager was starting to panic. Haruhi was the only night guard they had! On the one hand, she was the only one they had filling the role. While on the other, they couldn't risk her getting seriously ill, or even getting one of the band members sick.

Finally, the manager sighed, "Don't worry about it, Ms. Fujioka. We'll see you when you're better."

"Thanks."

Then the manager hung up and sighed heavily. None of the guys were going to like this.


	2. Night 1 (Breaking and Entering

^Midnight^

Haruhi rubbed her forehead as she took some pills, that would hopefully knock her out.

Her doctor's appointment earlier that day had just confirmed what was already obvious: Haruhi Fujioka had the flu.

The medication they had prescribed was supposed to help, but it would also make her extremely drowsy. Which was just fine with Haruhi. She hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep in weeks. It'd be nice to actually sleep through the night.

So Haruhi got ready for bed, even as her eyelids began to drop drastically. She would have absolutely no idea what would happen around her for the next six hours.

^^1 a.m.^^

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at the apartment building in something similar to distress. Even they knew that they couldn't just walk in and tell the guy at the desk that they were there to see one of the tenants... at one a.m. in the morning.

So they were stuck trying to find a way into the apartment without getting arrested for breaking and entering.

Luckily, they noticed a fire escape that ran up the side of the building.

^^^2 a.m.^^^

Kaoru kicked a rock against the wall. Turns out that Haruhi's apartment wasn't connected to that fire escape, and they just couldn't bring themselves to break into some random person's living space.

The twins threw out different scenarios to each other trying to find one that didn't end with them being dead or arrested. They couldn't find any.

Finally, the two guitarists swallowed their pride and decided to just walk in and ask to see her.

Neither really thought that they'd get very far, but they were out of ideas.

^^^^3 a.m.^^^^

The twins stood, dumbfounded, in front of Haruhi's door. The night shift at the desk was surprisingly okay with them saying that they needed to visit their friend, well after hours.

But that could be because he was too busy fangirling over the fact that two of his favorite guitarists were in front of him and swearing him to secrecy about the whole thing. One thing he wasn't willing to do though, was giving them a spare key to Haruhi's apartment.

Good thing, then, that both boys had learned how to pick locks at a very young age.

^^^^^4 a.m.^^^^^

The first thing the twins noticed: Haruhi's apartment was small and sparse. Like, it was really tiny! Neither understood, how she could live with it being so small. But they also quickly noticed that it wasn't as clean as it usually was. There were clothes thrown on the floor, and there was a pile of dishes in the sink, and the trash needed to be taken out.

With a determined look, the two quickly got to work on fixing up the tiny apartment as best they could.

^^^^^^5 a.m.^^^^^^

Hikaru soon found out that he didn't know how to run a laundry machine. And Kaoru quickly learned that he didn't know how to wash dishes properly, or where to put them.

The only thing the two didn't completely fail at, was taking out the two bags of trash in the entire apartment.

In the end, even though they had technically, 'cleaned', the place looked worse than it had before they'd shown up.

Honestly, the twins were surprised that Haruhi hadn't woken up and yelled at them long before, for breaking into her living space and ruining it. They left when they thought they heard her start to stir.

^^^^^^^6 a.m.^^^^^^^

Haruhi woke up in a much better mood than she'd had going to bed. That wasn't saying much because she'd gone to sleep feeling like death warmed over. Now she just felt like death.

It probably didn't help that she'd had a weird dream where a bunny and a chicken had broken into her apartment and trashed the place. Haruhi laughed it off...until she saw the rest of her home.

The place looked like a soapy tornado had torn through. Her sink was almost overflowing. The washing machine wasn't much better.

Her left eyebrow started to twitch. She didn't know how or why, but she got the distinct feeling that some of the band had paid her a visit last night.


	3. Night 2 (Early Breakfast)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do have too much fun writing this!
> 
> I own nothing!
> 
> Enjoy!

%Midnight%

Haruhi did her best to stay awake. She hadn't even taken the sleeping medicine tonight. The only thing on her mind was making sure that the boys didn't break in again.

But try as she might, the flu was stronger than her will. As the clock ticked on, Haruhi's eyes slowly began to droop, and she felt herself falling asleep. Finally, giving it up as a lost cause, Haruhi headed for her bedroom, hoping that when she woke up, her home wouldn't still be in ruins.

%%1 a.m.%%

Mori stood disapprovingly in front of Hikaru and Kaoru. They had just broken into Haruhi's house. While he was concerned about their night guard, Mori wasn't sure how he felt about having to break into her apartment.

But that was before he discovered that her refrigerator was practically empty. Quietly closing the fridge door, Mori turned to the twins. "On the way here I saw a 24-hour convenience store a couple blocks away. Go there and get a dozen eggs, milk, and any other food you can think of."

Hikaru and Kaoru rushed off. You do what Mori says when he's angry.

%%%2 a.m.%%%

The twins finally made it back, with the security guard still freaking out that he now has three of his favorite band in the apartment complex, to a somewhat cleaner apartment. Though if you didn't know what it looked like before you'd still think that a trash tornado had blown through.

Turns out that not many members of Freddy's actually know how to clean. Who knew?

Mori checks the items the twins bought and apparently didn't find them too awful because he put the cold ones in the fridge and the dry things in cabinets.

Then he went to check on Haruhi.

%%%%3 a.m.%%%%

Haruhi was still asleep and looked like she'd be that way for quite a while. Neither Mori or the twins knew how to check someone's pulse but they did know how to take someone's temp.

Now all they had to do is find her thermometer. Hikaru headed into her bathroom to look for it, while Takashi did his best to try and tidy up her room a little... and having mixed success.

Finally, the thermometer is located and the find that Haruhi has a fever of one-hundred three point six degrees Fahrenheit. So Hikaru heads back into the bathroom and wets a towel with cold water.

%%%%%4 a.m.%%%%%

Mori gets started on making Haruhi some breakfast, correctly assuming that she won't want to get out of bed when she wakes up. He starts by making some bread dough and leaves it to rise until it's ready to be kneaded.

Then Mori sends Hikaru and Kaoru out for more butter, jelly, eggs and cream cheese.

Along with a list of other items he'll need for the breakfast.

Mori also manages to find a serving tray that will be useful later. When the twins return, the bread is just about ready to be kneaded.

%%%%%%5 a.m.%%%%%%

The twins watch in almost stunned amazement as Mori works. The bread was already in the oven, and when it was done, there were multiple types of add-ons waiting for it.

He was also making pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Much more than any normal person could eat in one meal alone, so Mori was obviously making enough food for the entire day.

The fridge and cabinets were also stocked with various types of food for throughout the day. Mori was not taking any chances on Haruhi going hungry.

Along with different types of food, the fridge was stocked with waters and different flavors of Powerade.

Finally, as the clock ticked closer to six, Mori put a glass of water, two slices of fresh bread, a pancake, and a chipmunk hole* on the serving tray and headed to Haruhi's room so that she'd wake up with food nearby.

%%%%%%%6 a.m.%%%%%%%

When Haruhi woke up her first thought was the delicious smell that was coming from her nightstand. Opening her eyes revealed a tray full of food.

Her second, however, was about how when she caught them, she was going to kill the six idiots that kept breaking into her house.

But that didn't stop her from grabbing a slice of bread and smearing it with butter, before biting into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I don't know what other people call them but a chipmunk hole is when you cut the center out of a piece of bread and cook an egg in the area that's left.
> 
> Comment what you guys thought!
> 
> See ya next time!


	4. Night 3 (Cleaning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!
> 
> Enjoy!

&Midnight&

Haruhi didn't even try to stay up. It seemed that she was going through the worst bit of her illness, and was completely exhausted.

In fact, she was so tired that she had barely gotten out of bed all day. As a result, her apartment was in the worst state it had ever been. So she slept peacefully unaware that her home was going to once again be invaded by her friends. And even if she did, I don't think she'd care much at the moment.

&&1 a.m.&&

Huni was shocked to see the mess that had become Haruhi's apartment. Haruhi had always struck him as a tidy person, so the mess was all that more shocking.

A quick check around the kitchen and bathroom showed that she was completely out of cleaning supplies.

Before Huni could even say anything, Hikaru was already out the door and heading to the supermarket for the much-needed items. Mori was staring at the dishes like they had personally offended him. And Kaoru was standing in the middle of the living room, wondering how a washing machine worked.

The shortest member sighed, it was going to be a long night.

&&&2 a.m.&&&

When the guard at the desk saw Hikaru running back through the doors, he decided that it was high time to find out why the majority of his all-time favorite band was here. Stopping the electric guitar player, the guard asked, "So I know you're probably busy, but you and your brother have been coming here for three nights in a row. Why?"

Despite being in a some-what rush, Hikaru smirked, "No reason you need to worry about." With that, the twin ran past the night guard and headed up to Haruhi's apartment.

&&&&3 a.m.&&&&

When Hikaru got back, Huni sighed in relief and stated that the twins would be responsible for taking out the trash and that after taking the already full bags out they would help Mori with the dishes.

Then Huni quickly explained how to wash dishes without breaking anything. But finally, Huni was able to get into the brunt of the cleaning.

In that moment Haruhi stirred in her bed, shifting to get more comfortable.

The boys all froze. It felt like an eternity had passed before they allowed themselves to breathe again. One by one they began to start on their respective chore.

&&&&&4 a.m.&&&&&

The cleaning was going along well, and Mori had decided to make a light early breakfast for everyone.

A toasted egg sandwich was enough to make the twins and Huni much less likely to start arguing with each other, and it made Mori a little less angry to do the dishes. The four worked on eggshells, keeping as quiet as possible because they didn't want to disturb Haruhi.

She hadn't moved in a while but they were still being extra cautious.

But on the bright side, Huni was almost done with cleaning. So he'd be able to go home and get some sleep, however little that may be.

&&&&&&5 a.m.&&&&&&

Hikaru and Kaoru collapsed on the couch in exhaustion. Huni had had them running up and down the stairs for a good fifteen minutes taking out trash bags.

But the cleaning was finally done, and they would go home... Right after the twins caught their breath.

Huni tied up the last bag of trash, he was half tempted to ask Hikaru to take it out for him, but since they were already leaving, Huni would just carry it himself.

Mori was finishing up Haruhi's breakfast, it was light and shouldn't upset her stomach too much, at least that's what he hoped.

Finally, the four band members left the small apartment, in a much better state than it had been when they arrived.

&&&&&&&6 a.m.&&&&&&&

Haruhi's eyes opened for a split second before determining that it was way too bright for her and promptly slipped back into her fever-induced dream state.

It would be another few hours before the haze faded. When it finally did, Haruhi was starving and not at all looking forward to the mess that would await her, that she would need to clean.

But to her surprise her apartment was spotless.

After the initial thankfulness for not having to clean while sick, Haruhi began to get annoyed, because that meant that those boys had broken into her home again. With a sigh, Haruhi heated up the food that Mori had left for her and resolved to call their manager later in the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night 3 is complete!
> 
> It seems that Haruhi is kicking the illness's butt!
> 
> Comment what you thought!
> 
> See ya next time!


	5. Night 4 (Working)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!
> 
> Enjoy!

|Midnight|

Haruhi sighed as she laid back on her bed. She'd called the manager earlier in the day and politely asked (read: demanded) that the band members were kept away from her home, Haruhi had also informed him that she was practically back to full health and could return to work the next night if needed. The band's manager had assured her that since she'd been sick for most of the week she could just have the next few nights off. So all in all Haruhi was in a great mood.

With a content smile, she settled into bed and got ready for sleep.

||1 a.m.||

Kyoya was working solo tonight. The others had been given a series of demands from their manager to not bother Haruhi for a few nights so that she could focus on getting better, even Tamaki was on it, even though he had yet to do so.

And yet not a single command had been given to Kyoya. Smart.

It wasn't difficult for him to sneak out, and since he had his laptop with him, Kyoya planned on finding out why their manager was so intent that they do not bother Haruhi.

He was going to find out why, one way or the other.

|||2 a.m.|||

Haruhi's eyes opened with a glare. There was a noise coming from her living room. It sounded like a high-pitched insistent whining that wouldn't shut up!

As it turned out, it was her phone trying to tell her that she had a voicemail. With a glare, Haruhi all but punched the button that would send allow her to hear the missed call.

"Um, hello? Hello? Hello? OH! Haruhi, I just thought that you'd like to know that all five band members are accounted for and in their rooms, you should have a peaceful night tonight. Uh, goodbye."

The answering machine's robotic voice asked if she would like to hear the message again and Haruhi hung up the phone to silence it.

Then she headed back to bed. It was way too early for this.

||||3 a.m.||||

Kyoya, who'd been listening to the voicemail, shook his head at the man's nervousness. Instead of dwelling on how their manager needed to grow a backbone, Kyoya focused on hacking into Haruhi's landline.

It took him a little longer than he'd thought it would, but Kyoya always did love a challenge.

Finally, he had the last conversation that the machine had recorded. It was from Haruhi to the band's manager.

|||||4 a.m.|||||

Kyoya licked his lips and pressed play.

"Haruhi?"

"Yes."

"Why are you calling?"

"I thought I'd call and tell you that I'm feeling much better and can come back to work tomorrow night if you need."

"No that won't be necessary. You've already missed most of the week so just think of this as your week off."

"Thanks! Also, I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"How can I help you?"

There was a pause as Haruhi took a deep breath.

"Well, for starters... YOU CAN KEEP THOSE IDIOT BOYS OUT OF MY APARTMENT TONIGHT SO THAT I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THEM BREAKING IN AND MESSING IT UP EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!"

"W-well yes I-I can see h-how that w-would b-be a b-bother."

"YOU THINK!? IV'E WOKEN UP EVERY MORNING TO OBVIOUS SIGNS OF MY HOME BEING BROKEN INTO AND MESSED WITH!"

"B-but you have t-to u-under st-stand! They a-are very difficult to k-keep track of!"

Here Haruhi's voice dropped from eardrum bursting levels to deadly quiet.

"Listen here. If they show up tonight, and I find out about it. I can not guarantee that they will all come back in one piece. Do you understand me."

The manager gulped.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good."

||||||5 a.m.||||||

Kyoya didn't know what had startled him more about the call, the fact that their manager had been intimidated by a girl easily half his size, or the fact that he was intimidated by her.

At least now he understood why their manager was so strict about staying away. Kyoya honestly hadn't expected Haruhi to have that kind of lung power. Knowing that he now had enough information, Kyoya quickly left his hiding spot, not wanting to chance anyone that might know Haruhi, to tell her that he'd been there.

Not after that.

|||||||6 a.m|||||||

Haruhi stretched as she woke up from the best sleep she'd had in a while. And it was made even better knowing that her apartment would be in the exact same condition as it had been the night before.

In fact, she was in such a good mood that she decided to go out and have a coffee at the coffee shop she used to work at.

As she got dressed, Haruhi smiled. It was going to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really did have a lot of fun writing this!
> 
> Comment what you thought!
> 
> See ya next time!


	6. Night 5 (Found Out)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night!
> 
> Comment if you want an epilogue?
> 
> I own nothing!
> 
> Enjoy!

\Midnight/

None of them wanted to do this after they'd heard about the dreaded phone call. But Tamaki had insisted, as he was the only one of them that hadn't snuck out yet to see Haruhi's apartment.

Mori tried to tell him that it was a bad idea and that Haruhi could take care of herself.

Hikaru told Tamaki about the bags of trash they'd hauled out and that her house was probably in perfect condition now.

Kaoru went for a more direct approach and told him he was insane to try and drag the rest of them down with him.

Huni had warned Tamaki that if Haruhi found any of them in her apartment, she'd kill them all.

Kyoya said nothing and just shook his head at how stupid the lead singer could be at times.

\\\1 a.m.//

Haruhi was in a deep sleep dreaming about a bear arguing with a bunny, a chicken, and a fox holding a balloon that was also yelling at the bear, all while a puppet watched from a safe distance.

When she bolted up straight sweating, she blamed the cold that was trying to make a come back.

After a few minutes, Haruhi turned on some calming music and tried to go back to sleep.

\\\\\2 a.m///

All six of them were very careful sneaking into the apartment building. Apparently, the regular night desk guard had caught the flu and was bedridden. Just their luck.

But they did manage, somehow.

Even after they were all at Haruhi's apartment door, they were still trying to talk Tamaki out of it. Saying that Haruhi really would kill all of them. Unfortunately, Tamaki was thick headed and stubborn. So they were going.

Honestly, the only reason the others didn't abandon him to his fate, is that they were all really good friends and if one of them was going to be murdered, well he wasn't going to do it alone.

So after a little more whisper pleading, the twins unlocked her door and opened it.

\\\\\\\3 a.m////

The first thing they all noticed was the soft music wafting through the apartment, it made them all sleepy.

Telling the others to wake him up when they were done, Huni walked over to the couch, that looked extremely comfy and fell asleep.

Hikaru and Kaoru separated from the others to get in a little more snooping since they'd only really had one night to do it.

Mori stood by the door, making sure no one with less than honorable intentions tried to break in.

Tamaki was all a glitter, going from one point to the next like an anime character.

Kyoya rolled his eyes and sat down at the table to work on a paper he was writing.

\\\\\\\\\4 a.m./////

Little did any of them know, but their moving about had woken Haruhi up from the light sleep she'd managed to find herself in. And she was not happy to be awake before dawn. So Haruhi decided to take it out on the ones who'd decided to break in.

\\\\\\\\\\\5 a.m.//////

The first ones she came across, were Hikaru and Kaoru, who were snooping around in her bathroom. Grabbing each one by a shoulder, she glared at the two through the mirror. "You know, it's considered extremely impolite to raid a lady's bathroom without her permission."

Both were frozen to the spot, pale-faced and wishing they'd tried harder to convince Tamaki to stay home.

Then she dragged them both out into the living room, where the other four were, although Huni was still sleeping.

At the sound of three sets of footsteps, the other three conscious members of the band all turned their attention to the open bathroom door. Where Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi were. The former two looking like they were about to faint from fear.

Mori kept his face neutral but was crying on the inside. Kyoya was much the same, but instead, he was praying that she didn't kill the five of them, and maybe Tamaki.

Tamaki, on the other hand, was horrified and his face showed it.

All of this intensified when Haruhi spoke, "You are all dead."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\6 a.m.///////

The first thing she'd done after sitting them all down on the couch with threats on their lives if they moved, was call their manager and tell him to get his butt over to her place so that he could collect the six idiots. Those were her exact words.

Then she stood in front of them and glared.

Not a single one really expected for there to be much left of them to collect when the manager got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's Night 5 wrapped up!
> 
> Comment what you think!
> 
> See ya next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you thought


End file.
